


Falling for love

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fallen Obi-Wan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: The wise fear three things. The ocean in a storm, the moonless night and the fury of a gentle soul. Yan Dooku is about to encounter the last one after targeting one too many of Obi-Wan's beloved ones.





	Falling for love

When Obi-Wan Kenobi Falls, he does not Fall for power. He does not Fall for false promises. He does not Fall for riches or for planets. He does not Fall for himself.

He Falls for love.

He Falls for the love he should not feel and the devotion he has for one man in particular.

He Falls because beside him, everyone is dying.

He Falls because the shots rip through the troopers armor like a hot knife through butter and somewhere on the battlefield, Ahsoka is crying out in pain and Anakin’s outrage threatens to overwhelm.

He Falls because suddenly Rex gets blown of his feet and suddenly is to still on the ground stained with to much blood.

Obi-Wan Kenobi does not Fall for himself.

He does not even Fall for the Republic.

He Falls for love.

()()()

‘Well?’ The yellow eyed man asked as time seemed to freeze.

‘Only the weak give into the dark…’ The green eyed man argued in return.

‘And meanwhile the others die around us.’ He argued back.

‘We can still save them.’

‘Not in the light, you are to slow.’

‘And you are to volatile!’

‘So another will die? Another you love? Cerasi, Siri, Qui-Gon, Satine…now Rex? Will Rex join the mantra you pray for in your mind and long to see in the Force on the day you join them?’ The yellow eyed one argued.

The green eyed man closed his eyes.

When Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell. He Fell for love.

()()()()

A scream, dreadful and beast like in nature, breaks the battle roar.

Anakin’s head snaps up from where he’s been tending to Ahsoka’s injured side, shrapnel buried deep in the young Togruta’s flesh.

The Force skitters over his senses and several droids starts to shake and emit electric shock before they fall over, no longer functioning. But that is not what holds his attention. No, its the view of his master rushing with speed forward, his lightsaber moving at a speed which even Anakin can’t believe.

Its the sensation of darkness, cold rage and grief trailing the Force that holds his attention.

Its the tears rolling from golden eyes that holds his attention.

“Skyguy?” Ahsoka whispered, staring in shock at where the copper haired Jedi was tearing through the droid like tissue paper.

“…Obi-Wan…” Anakin swallowed then looked to his padawan. “Ahsoka, I…”

He didn’t know what to say. What does one say about the Falling of a known and beloved person?

()()()()

There are three things the wise fear. The sea in a storm. A moonless night. And the fury of a gentle soul.

Yan Dooku knows this, has always been wary of all three. He’s faced the former two and lived with scars to tell the tales of his survival.

He has never encountered the last one until today. Perhaps targeting the blond clone had been a mistake. Perhaps it had been a mistake to ensure the damage to the young Togruta though she really should watch her flank, if only she didn’t have such a brat for a master.

But what is done, is done and now he has to face the last thing the wise fear.

The fury of a gentle soul.

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s gentle soul as he tears through the battlefield with darkness rolling through him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is not reckless rage like his apprentice Asajj.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is not a dark pond with ripples.

Obi-Wan Kenobi in his Fallen state is as gorgeous and as dangerous as the blackest storm. His rage is cold like icy hail and his grief like bitter wine.

Yan Dooku knows even before he meets the yellowed eyed of the Fallen Jedi, he will not walk off this battlefield in one piece.

For Obi-Wan Kenobi Fell for love and Yan Dooku is a danger to all that he loves.


End file.
